Tekkia
Geography Tekkia is in south-west Kafrica and south-east Kolus, with Celrapan bordering to the north-east, New Grestin to the east, Granderia to the west, and the Chosaint Republic to the northwest. It lies mostly between latitudes 0° and 20°N Tekkia is also bordered by the Kolusian sea and, at the south-west, Gulf of Iro. Tekkian territory covers 38,967 km2 It is the third largest country by area in Kafrica and the 11th largest in the world.99 Elevation ranges from the mountains of Sleibh (highest point: mt Velm at 6,520m) in the west to the shores of the Kolusian Sea in the north. Climate Most of Tekkia has a temperate seasonal climate dominated by humid westerly winds. The east gets an average of 589 mm of precipitation per year; there is no consistent dry season. Winters are cool and summers tend to be warm: temperatures can exceed 30 °C (86 °F). The west has a much more dry climate: winters can be very cold and summers very warm, and longer dry periods occur. The Alpine regions in the extreme north-west, to a lesser degree, some areas of the deep south have a mountain climate, with lower temperatures and more precipitation. The Sleibh mountain range acts as a shield, preventing rainfall reaching the south and east, causing large scale desertification. Biodiversity As of 2008 the majority of Tekkia is covered by either arable land (34%) or forest and woodland (30.1%); only 13.4% of the area consists of permanent pastures, 11.8% is covered by settlements and streets. The 2 national parks in Tekkia are the Black Forest National Park and East Mount National Park. Tekkia also houses several dozen nature parks. Politics Government Consolidated Tekkia is a Federal Parliamentary Republic operating under a framework laid out in the 2029 constitution known as the Dlíthe Bonn (Base Laws). Amendments require a referendum. The fundamental principles of the constitution, as expressed in the articles, guarantee kerman dignity, the separation of powers, the federal structure, and the rule of law. The President is directly elected by the people on the basis of ranked voting every 8 years. They are not required to have a party but most often a candidate is backed by a Councilliary Party. The President can propose bills as well as being required to pass any bills put forward by the Federal Council. The current President is Ludvík M.Jacobs(SC) since 2049. The Federal council is a selection of elected individuals from across the Federation. Proportionately represented elections are held every 8 years. The Priomhaire themselves is chosen at the beginning of a term by the entire Council. The Council has the ability to remove them through a vote of no confidence and must have a successor prepared if so. The Priomhaire must have a seat in the Council. The Priomhaire themselves cannot propose bills. The current Priomhaire is Dario Ivon(SC) since 2045. Since 2029 the council has been dominated by the two parties; Daontos and Saor Conhameide with Leath Nu gaining significant traction with the re-establishment of the federation. * Leath Nu, who favour expansion of the Federation and have gained traction in recent elections. Holding no true leanings the party has rapidly converted the more moderate of the 2 smaller parties. * Daontos, the left party have been in open support of more centralization and lesser intervention abroad until national problems are dealt with. * Saor conhameide, the right party have supported national independence and co-operation with surrounding minors even at a loss to the federation itself. Substates Tekkia comprises sixteen provinces. Provinces are clustered into states known as Substates and are largely autonomous in regard to their internal organisation. 3 substates make up modern Tekkia. Cabria, Saor, and Soir Tekkia. Whereas the number historically could reach 8-9. An additional 6 provinces encompass federal associate states of Chosaint and Granderia. For the purposes of voting Tekkia is split into 116 districts of equivalent population, the majority of which are in the north-east regions. Foreign Relations Tekkia maintains relations with more than 50 nations. Tekkia is a member of the Soviet Comission, World Bank, and the Punitive Committee. It has played an influential role in Kafrica and the world since it's founding as a federation and has maintained a strong alliance with New Grestin and all neighboring countries since 2048. The nation was a founding member of the Kafrican Free Trade Area(KAFTA) and later the Kerbin Allied Treaty Organisation(KATO) In 2038, Priomhaire William Cande defined a new standard for foreign policy by ignoring the world and focusing on nearby states. Military The Tekkian military is divided into 3. Orbital, Federal, and National guards. All The National guard is a reserve force consisting of enlisted civilians in the case of an invasion, it is primarily infantry with a small amount of mechanized support and is under the control of individual regions. The Federal guard consists of the Tekkian navy, air force, and army. It is a smaller and professional army under the direct authority of the minister for defense, the Guard maintains peace and helps to resolve conflicts in surrounding nations. The Orbital Guard is tasked with the defense of Tekkian satellites and other spacebourne assets, it is the most recent addition to the military forces of Tekkia. In 2055, military spending was at €12.9 million, about 13% of the country's GDP According to FAASI, Tekkia was the forth largest exporter of major arms in the world from 2040 to 50. In peacetime, the FAF is commanded by the Minister of Defence. In 2032 conscription was officially suspended and replaced with a voluntary service. Economy The Tekkian economy on a state level often shifts with each substate. On a federal level the government imposes maximum and minimum taxes to all substates and takes the proceedings, dividing it according to population and keeping a fraction for large scale projects. The service sector contributes approximately 62% of the total GDP, industry 35%, and agriculture 3%. The unemployment rate amounts to 5.3% in January 2055. Tekkia has one of the highest productivity levels in the world. Tekkia is part of the Kafrican Free Trade Area which represents over 30 million consumers. The common currency of Tekkia, Chosaint, and Granderia is the Rút. Soir Tekkia was historically and remains the economic heart of Consolidated Tekkia. Centered around the political capital of Cath. The city of Vargo in the south is the fastest growing economy in the nation. Transport With its position on the crossroads of Kolus and Kafrica, Tekkia is a transport hub for the continent. Like its neighbours in Southern Kafrica, Tekkia's eastern road network is among the densest in the world. The largest Tekkian airports are Cath Airport and Vargo Airport, both hubs of Proole Airlines. Other airports include Chosaint, Bis, and Rhudbeal. Portfada is one of the largest container ports in the world. A small orbital transport industry has its base in the western deserts, ferrying crew and supplies to bidders. Energy and infrastructure I In 2054, energy sources were: * fusion; 50.3% * nuclear; 18.1% * hydro-electric; 10% * renewable sources; 21.6% The country's household recycling rate sits at around 65% Science and technology Tekkia is a global leader in science and technology as its achievements in the fields of science and technology have been significant. Research and development efforts form an integral part of the economy. Space exploration forms a major part of that effort. The CSC ''(Clár Spás Cónaidhme) ''is the federally funded space agency of Tekkia. There are a number of ongoing missions including the Nusat network vital for internet communications across the globe. History Monarchy and Ra'an Throughout most of it's history Tekkia was not a federation but a dual monarchy of Soir and Sair Tekia. The two kings would share their power in separate dynasties but this agreement ended with the reign of king Ra'an the 3rd, son of the king of Soirtekia and queen of Sairtekia he was heir to both thrones. In the years following his inauguration king Ra'an saw to it that the two would never be ruled separately again. Due to the physical and cultural separation caused by the kindan sea revolts became common as the power of the nation was concentrated in the eastern capital. As kerbin's population expanded the west became unable to support significant populations making the process of subduing the uprisings easier. This allowed the kingdom to focus on expansion outward and growth inward. Growth Shortly prior to the full subduction of the west the invention of gunpowder occurred, used early on for crude rockets the technology began to see use by the small kingdoms of kerbin to expand, the more wealthy of which having having greater chances. With Tekia on the choke point of a vital naval trade route favorable trade agreements and payments for protection of the opening allowed the kingdom to expand farther than ever reaching mountains and other powers on all sides and islands far aflung. This was the beginning of kerbin as we knew it. During the Industrial Revolution With the discovery of steam power progress for kerbalkind rapidly progressed. Within a generation the nations of Kerbin grew from trains to tanks as further mechanization enabled exponentially increasing progress. But with this technological change came societal. The kerbals had gained power and began to demand rule by the people. Some powers embraced this chance, willingly conceding authority. Others like the kin of ra'an centuries past sought to combat this change by force. Revolution had bred revolution of another sort and the old rule was forcefully removed in place of a republic. As the dust settled over the world the small world had become one of Great Kerbal Powers. Expansion of the Republic The power status of the world's nations pressed the fledgling republic to expand into other regions, as they brought more territory into the fold many were granted autonomy. Treposia, Rhudbealeach, and Soltem for notice because of their distanced nature. Eventually the country grew in size the fringe regions became harder to control giving way to independence movements. The need for a fully federalised state was seen. In the aftermath of the Second Krakenary war Tekia, along with recently liberated territories formed a decentralised federal republic. The first Tekkian Federation. These federal nations shared foreign policy and some federal laws but on a whole each state was free to make their own path. As years passed the federation continued to peacefully integrate nations up until the great war. The Great War The war saw the Federal Nations attacked on all fronts by aggressors seeking to expand their own power in a global game of one-upmanship but through unity, good will, and negotiating enemies into allies we persevered. In the aftermath of the great war the Tekkian Federation reached it's greatest extent. Freeing annexed nations of years past and providing them membership on their terms. The federation had been pushed into a superpower status. Downfall In the years following the conflict the remaining powers of kerbin remained on good terms. With no common threat the large nations began to fracture into smaller ones, the world became as divided as it was in years past. The federation splitting into sizable nations like The militant Svarskbarsk, Unstable Alber, or Tekia in chaos. Or smaller states like Nura, Egercia, and Lyn. Despite however divided the world was there was still peace. Rebirth Decades passed, the SMC spread into space and shrunk on kerbin and Zokesia disappeared from history altogether. Old hatreds rose up and once again kerbin was flung into war. We stood on the crossroads of history how could we allow the minors of kerbin to fight among themselves when there could be a better way when THERE WAS A BETTER WAY. We could not so we fought the FRS. http://i.imgur.com/xSmHnMi.png and we beat them. By giving in to force we prevented a smaller nations from falling to oppressors. With this victory the smaller powers around us fell into our protection. The time had come to embrace the old ways. About The Flag The central white column represents both the Aontas strait separating the East and west as well as the peace between the two. The left hand blue is representative of Sair Tekia and it's closeness to the deep ocean to the south while the lighter blue of the right represents Soir Tekia and the Kolusian sea. The two maintain a close colour palette to show the close cultural ties between the two nations.